


blowing smoke

by senkuishigmi



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit, canonverse, i will stand by my stanxeno height difference agenda until i die, ignored canon character heights, stan just wants nicotine, xeno worries about stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkuishigmi/pseuds/senkuishigmi
Summary: xeno "helps" stanley quit smoking.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	blowing smoke

Without knocking first, Stanley pulled open the door to Xeno's lab and slipped inside. The doctor sat hunched over some papers, probably blueprints of some sort, not bothering to look up even as he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Whatcha working on?" Stanley drawled, stopping directly behind Xeno and peering over his shoulder.

"I made it very clear that no one was to bother me," Xeno said, ignoring the question.

"Not even me?" Stanley teased. When it was clear he wasn't going to get a response, he continued, "'m just here for my cigarettes. You made more, right?"

Xeno sighed, but rose from his desk, momentarily abandoning his work. Stanley waited expectantly as the doctor crossed the room and opened one of the many drawers in which he stored materials. He grabbed the little carton effortlessly despite the metal claws he wore and tossed it to Stan, who caught it with one hand. "Thanks, doc," he said with a cheeky smile, sliding the pack of cigarettes into his pocket, where he also stored a book of matches. He turned to leave, but froze with his hand on the doorknob at the sound of Xeno's voice.

"I suggest you savor that pack, because it's the last one you're getting."

Stanley turned around incredulously. "What?"

"You heard me," Xeno said, sitting back down, "I won't be making any more of the filthy things."

"Why the hell not?" Stanley was back at Xeno's side at an instant, towering over the seated man.

Once again, Xeno didn't look up as he spoke. "I've been thinking it over, and I refuse to feed into that disgusting habit of yours any longer. Producing them is a waste of valuable time and materials."

"You can't expect me to quit just like that."

"I can, and I do," Xeno set down his pen and turned in his chair, finally making eye contact with Stanley. "If you need it, I'll make you some nicotine patches to help wean you off of them, but from now on, cigarettes are out of the question. That is non-negotiable."

Stanley crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"I just decided I've had enough of you sucking toxic fumes into your lungs."

"That's not your decision to make. It's my body."

"You do realize that you're literally killing yourself," Xeno said, standing up and placing a hand on his hip. He was a decent amount shorter than Stanley, and nowhere near as muscular, but those intense eyes of his made up for what his physique was lacking. "Cigarettes may be easy to come by in this world, but I can assure you that chemotherapy will not be."

"Why did you start making them for me in the first place, then?"

"They were payment for your hard work," Xeno explained.

Stanley turned to lean back on the doctor's desk. "You didn't have to pay me. You know I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have bothered," Xeno said, averting his eyes, "I just wanted to do something for you, I suppose."

Stanley sighed. "C'mon, not including the time we were petrified, we've known each other for more than twenty years. I've been smoking for half of them. What's the big deal?"

"I..." Xeno squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath "I want you to be around for a long time, Stan. I plan to be around for a long time, and I want you here with me."

There was an edge to his voice that caught Stan off guard. He eyed his partner carefully. Xeno still wouldn't look him in the eye, choosing instead to gaze down at the floor, but his jaw was clenched, as well as his fists at his sides. There was a slight flush to his cheeks, though whether it was due to the tender words he'd spoken or his frustration was unclear.

With a sigh, Stanley finally spoke. "Fine. Whatever. If it's that important to you, I'll cooperate."

Xeno raised his brows in surprise, finally meeting the sniper's gaze. "I didn't expect you to give in so quickly."

"Not like you're giving me much of a choice. Just know that I'm gonna be in a real pissy mood for a while, and you're the one I'll be taking it out on."

Xeno tried to keep his expression neutral, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Understood."

(Two days later, Stanley gravely regretted complying so easily. Barely 24 hours had passed since he smoked the last cigarette in the pack from Xeno, but the withdrawal symptoms were already hitting him hard. His head was pounding, his hands shaking - he felt like he was going out of his mind.

At dinner that evening he sat in the corner of the mess hall, a ways away from everybody else, both for their sake and his own. He was so on edge, so damned irritable - if he attempted to engage in the usual meal time conversation he might have snapped. He didn't want to be talked to, or looked at, for that matter. God forbid somebody try and touch him.

Xeno, of course, had grabbed a tray of food and taken it straight back to his lab, so he was on his own. He couldn't bring himself to eat. He didn't have an appetite, and the pounding headache was making him nauseous. He pushed his dinner away and sat with his head in his hands, grumbling about how he hated Xeno and hated his life.

Across the room, the others had inevitably noticed his demeanor. Some snuck bewildered glances in his direction; those who were closer with him and therefore aware of the situation only seemed amused.

"And that, children," Maya spoke dramatically, wrapping a large arm around Luna and Max's slender shoulders and gesturing to Stanley with her free hand, "is why you should never do drugs. Addiction ruins lives, even in the stone world... How utterly sorrowful."

She only snickered as Stan shot her a glare from his corner of the room. He wanted to commit a murder.)

*

Seven full days after Stanley's last cigarette, he was feeling only slightly better. The nicotine patches Xeno made him were taking the edge off his cravings, but they were no replacement for a good smoke - not even close. He was just as irritable as before, and the lack of sleep that also came with nicotine withdrawal was only making matters worse. If Carlos and Max hadn't been scared of him already, they certainly were now.

What was bothering him the most was that he felt... _twitchy_. He simply could not sit still - and he was a sniper, for fuck's sake. He was literally _trained_ to sit still for hours on end, yet he found himself constantly shifting positions, tapping his foot, sometimes even pacing around the room. If he was sent on a mission in this state he'd get himself killed in a heartbeat. It was pathetic.

He'd taken to biting his nails, as well, a habit he hadn't had before. They were chewed down so short that they barely had any white left at the tips. Even now, as he strode into Xeno's lab, he caught himself bringing a usually gloved hand to his mouth, gnawing on his thumbnail with slightly crooked teeth.

"Babe?" With no one else around to hear, he let the pet name slip. His partner didn't seem to be within earshot either, though, as he got no answer. "Xeno?" he called a bit louder. The laboratory seemed to be empty. He blew out a sigh. He was on his last couple of nicotine patches, and Xeno had promised to make him more. His eyes scanned the scientist's desk and the surrounding countertops, but didn't find anything resembling his patches. In a huff, he crouched in front of the desk and pulled open a random drawer. He knew he shouldn't have been rifling through Xeno's belongings like this, for both privacy and safety reasons (there was no telling what Xeno had in there; he half expected something to bite his hand as he reached into the drawer), but his patience had worn paper thin over the last week.

On the third drawer, he still hadn't found the patches, but as he was about to withdraw, something else caught his eye. He grabbed the familiar little carton and his heart did a little flip in his chest as he opened it to reveal - low and behold - twenty cigarettes. He'd thought he'd smoked the last ones in the world.

If he smoked this pack, though, he'd be back to square one. The first couple of days had been the worst - was it worth going through that a second time?

Oh, but his cravings were driving him mad, and the fix for it was right here in his hands...!

Just one or two couldn't hurt, right?

...but Xeno would kill him.

Well... not if he never found out.

They didn't keep secrets from each other, though.

But god, he wanted a smoke. He _needed_ to smoke. He couldn't take it anymore. He slipped a single stick out of the pack and put the rest back where he'd found them.

"What are you doing?" Stanley nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. He slammed the drawer shut and shot up from the ground, turning to find himself face to face with Xeno. He shoved the hand that held the cigarette into his pocket. Thankfully, the scientist didn't seem angry to catch him looking through his desk, only inquisitive.

"Just looking for my patches," Stanley answered, a little too quickly, "You said you'd have more for me today."

"Ah, I have them right here," Xeno said, pulling a small bundle out of his coat pocket, "I'll trade you."

Stanley's eyes widened. "What?"

"You can have your patches in exchange for whatever you just put in your pocket."

 _Well, shit._ He felt like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Pursing his lips, Stanley slowly removed the cigarette from his pocket and held it out. "You said you didn't have any more of these."

Xeno sighed, crossing his arms without taking the cigarette. "I'd never made cigarettes before, so mistakes were inevitable at first. I'm assuming you found a pack from one of my failed batches."

"Failed batches?" Stanley repeated nervously, "...What would have happened if I smoked this?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out."

Silence filled the room, making Stanley's skin crawl almost as bad as his withdrawals. He would rather be yelled at, be called an idiot for choosing _again_ to ruin his lungs. Xeno didn't move, though, staring down at the cigarette in Stanley's hand with hard eyes and his jaw clenched.

After what felt like an hour (but was probably closer to a minute), Xeno finally spoke, without looking up. "I'm sorry."

Stanley almost thought he'd misheard. "What?"

"I'm sorry for forcing this on you. It was selfish of me to expect you to quit just like that."

For a few seconds, Stanley stared at him, dumbfounded. "You were thinking about my health."

"I'm the one who got you hooked on the filthy things again in the first place, when being petrified had left you with perfectly healthy lungs-"

"And back then you were just trying to make me happy." Stan turned and opened the drawer containing the pack of cigarettes again. He grabbed the carton and slipped the little stick back into it before taking Xeno's hand and pressing it into his palm. "Why're you blaming yourself all of a sudden? It's unlike you."

"...I suppose so. Well, you've always had a way of making me act irrationally."

Stan pulled him close and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Xeno may have protested had Stan given him time, but before he could speak the taller man cupped his face with his free hand, tilting his head up to kiss him a second time, this time on the mouth. Xeno hummed as he melted into it, taking in Stanley's sweet warmth. "I have to say, kissing you is much more pleasant when you don't reek of smoke," Xeno spoke against Stanley's lips when he broke away momentarily to catch his breath.

"Sure, whatever," Stan replied, "I can't take you seriously with that big kiss mark on your head."

Xeno took a step back, reflexively bringing his fingers to his forehead, smudging the mark. Upon examining his gloves, he found that they were, in fact, stained with red. "Damn it, Stan," he muttered, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief, which he didn't find.

Stanley snorted, reaching into his own pocket to produce one of his own and offering it to the scientist. "You might want to wipe your mouth, too."

Xeno huffed, reaching for the piece of cloth, but he froze when his gaze fell upon Stanley's extended hand. "What happened to your nails?" he asked, grabbing the hand and pulling it closer for examination, "They look awful."

"I've been biting them whenever I want to smoke," Stanley explained with a shrug, "It's no big deal. They'll grow back."

For a few moments, Xeno didn't tear his eyes away, seemingly lost in thought. When he finally spoke, Stanley was taken aback by his words. "Do you just need something in your mouth? Is that your issue?"

He hadn't thought about it before, but on missions, there were always times when he was unable to smoke since the smell would give away his position. He would often hold an unlit cigarette between his teeth during those times, just for the sensation. "I guess that's part of it," he admitted.

Xeno licked his lips. "Then may I offer a proposal?"

"Yeah? What kind of proposal?" Stanley asked, though he had an idea of where this was going.

"Well," Xeno began, removing his coat and tossing it onto his desk chair, "You need something in your mouth, but we don't have enough excess food for you to be snacking all the time. So what else could you possibly suck on, I wonder?"

Stanley snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "What indeed?"

Xeno placed a hand on one of Stanley's shoulders, black eyes boring into the sniper's blue ones as he pushed gently downward, telling him wordlessly to drop to his knees. He complied, unbuckling Xeno's belt with fingers shaky from nicotine withdrawal. Xeno removed his claws and gloves and tossed them aside so he could stroke Stanley's platinum blonde locks, gazing down at him with hooded eyes.

"Whenever you feel the need to smoke, come find me. That pretty mouth of yours is good for much more than smoking," he purred as Stanley tugged at his zipper. The sensation of Stan's cold hands sent a shiver up his spine and he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as he was finally freed from the confines of his underwear.

From the moment he took him into his mouth to the moment Xeno came down his throat, Stanley didn't notice a single withdrawal symptom. Perhaps quitting for good was feasible after all.

*

The next morning in the mess hall, Xeno slipped a handful of something into Stanley's pocket as he walked by. Upon examining it, he found a bundle of red lollipops with a note attached that read, _For when you can't find me. - X_

God, that man was a dork. Stan wouldn't have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't decide if i like this or not... whatever. 
> 
> thank u for reading!! please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
